User talk:KarinDoll
Welcome Hi, welcome to Divinity II : Ego Draconis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Divinity II : Ego Draconis page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Administrator Hi! Given that the wiki's only administrator has abandoned it, and given your recent activity here, would you like to become one? Ausir(talk) 03:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :You are now an administrator! Ausir(talk) 00:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Merginig the wikis What do you think about merging this wiki (which has actually been moved to divinity.wikia.com) with the FoV Wiki, to create one big wiki about the whole Divinity series (including the original Divine Divinity and Beyond Divinity)? In general, wikis about whole series of games tend to be more successful and have more longevity than wikis focused on just one game (or an add-on, like in this case). I'm speaking from experience here as the founder of The Vault, the Fallout Wiki. With the community focused on one project instead of separate wikis, I think the wiki would be much more successful. Ausir(talk) 23:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, we can do it as long as Candlebbq is OK with it too. Ausir(talk) 23:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi KarinDoll, I just noticed you've been made an admin of this wiki now, just like me. Here's to successful cooperation! :-) I usually concentrate on the technical stuff, infoboxes, templates in general, portals, wiki structure, categorization, etc. Since I'm no native speaker, I prefer leaving it to others to author the articles. I hope that's ok for you. Regards, --Weas-El Talk| 00:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) wiki theme It looks like everyone is contributing their own additions to the wiki theme so I feel its best we coordinate our efforts. I added a topic under the forum to discuss major pending changes to the wiki theme. Is there a reason you reverted the RTE background back to white? The text is unreadable with a white background Candlebbq 01:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : I want to clarify that you are making the theme. However, as other contributors such as myself and Weas-El add content it becomes necessary to define what that theme is so we can make the pieces fit properly. For instance Weas-El introduced a table to produce consistent tables without using css in content. This table should eventually be integrated with the look of the theme. Personally, I plan to add some additional images to produce a more customized look, but ultimate it is up to you to integrate these elements. That's why I have the forum topic up. That way you can tell us how you want things to look and we can make sure what we add fits in with that. Its also there so we can provide feedback for each other in-case we think its a good idea to drop in something like a news blog ;-) Which I like BTW (in case he's reading this :P Candlebbq 23:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) TESTING A POST TEMPLATE My custom pink post and a standard post. Hey i was wondering if there was a special way to take screen shots on Divinity 2 cause i looked through the options menu and i didnt find a short cut key for it.Donototh 20:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hmmm thats might be a little diffiacult for me to do at the moment considering where I am but I will try to figure something out. Thank you for letting me know. I will see what I can do and try to put up some pics of stuff I have found.Donototh 22:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki design Hi KarinDoll. Sorry for remaining silent for such a long time. In fact I dropped by regularly but didn't edit since I had enough to do in my other wikis. Something seems to have changed with the wiki's header. The menu is different now, and the "Random Page" and "Wiki Activity" buttons seem to have moved a little (at least in my Firefox 4.0.1. Would you work your magic on the CSS code and try to fix this? I think you're much better with this than I am. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 22:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Menu It looks fine in Firefox 4.0.1. Good work! --Weas-El ✉ 18:02, June 2, 2011 (UTC)